Soulmates Reveled
by DarkGothicAngel200
Summary: Bella moves to Forks away from her friends. When she get there soul mates are reveled and hearts are broken. But whose hearts. The rating may change in later chapters.


**Chapter one **

Today was the day that I had to move to Forks, Washington, because I couldn't stay here anymore, the reason for that is because I had got into way to many fights and got suspended for school to many times. I even put some people in hospital, and also myself, but not for the same reason the people I beat up went for, this was a different. I had problems that people found out about.

I am going to miss my friends I don't know how I will have the strength to leave them they've been so good to me since I lost my parents and brother and a few of my friends before I came here. And ever since then I have cut people out of my life and lived alone, but when I moved here things changed and I became really close to Rikki, Cleo, Zane and Lewis. They became my second family and then we went to Mako Island and Cleo being Cleo had to fall into a hole and end up getting us all trapped in a cave until we found the moon pool and swam out. The next day we realized that we had became mermaids and when my friends realized that I was cutting myself for a while now, the reason they realized that was because you could see the scars on my tail without looking to close might I add. The group then started asking questions like 'why are you doing that to yourself' and 'how long have you been doing it for' and I answered 'ever since my parents died' and left.

I came back two weeks later to find that Cleo and Lewis are not together anymore and this new girl, Charlotte is in our group and she is dating Lewis. I could tell that Cleo wasn't happy about this and Rikki wasn't happy period.

Anyway once I got there Cleo and Rikki were happy to see me but that soon ended when Charlotte throw us all up in the air and keep us there. I had screamed at her saying 'what the fuck are you doing, you don't even know me' but she just looked at me and said 'I don't care I still hate you' and then Lewis and Zane come out and Charlotte drops us on our asses and gives us one finally glare before heading inside. And then came the final battle.

And it was then at that final battle that Charlotte saw the scars on my tail her eyes zoned in on them and I knew that I was screwed, and I was right.

When we turned her back to being a normal human she said 'I will get you back for this' none of us believed her until school came.

I noticed that when we were at school that Charlotte had a new group of friends and every time that I walk past them they would ask if I was okay and look at me with a look of disgust on their face. I would and up walking away and thinking about it later, then one night it came to me that Charlotte had told the whole school about me cutting myself and I realized that that was how she got back at us because I could tell that it was hurting the whole group, and she knew it would.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Rikki, Cleo, Zane and Lewis walked into the room.

"Are you ready yet or do we have to cancel your flight." Cleo asked me.

"It's not like I want to go guys, its just that I have to go, if I don't its going to get worse not better, I might end up killing myself, and I don't want you guys to be hurt over that and blame yourself, so I have to go." I told them.

"I know it's just we're very worried about you, I mean your moving to Forks, Washington the wettest place in the continental US, why can't you move to Mexico or some place sunny so you don't expose us." Rikki asked me, while the rest of them nodded in agreement to what she said.

"Did you guys forget that I can shield myself from the rain for as long as I want, but I'll still be careful, I promise, and yes I am ready.'' I said as I grabbed my duffel bag off my bed and walked downstairs and outside towards my car, which my friends will have sent to Forks while I'm on the plane. I knew that a brand new black Ferrari in a small town would cause some rumors around and fast, which would give people the impression that I was rich, which I am, and it's all family inheritances. I realize that the rest of the gang had followed me outside until Rikki spoke.

"Well are you going to get in the car, or just stare at it."

"I'm not staring at it and yes I'm going to get, it is my car after all."I said as I open the drivers side door but someone stopped me.

"No, your riding in the back, I want to drive your car for a change." Zane told me, while I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What can I say I like fast cars, they're my favorite vehicle."

"Fine, as long as you send my car to Forks."

"OK just get in or your going to be late."

I hopped into the back of my car and let Zane drive me to the airport.

After about an hour or so we arrived at the airport, where there was a privet plane waiting to take me and my car to Forks, Washington.


End file.
